El niño que no creyo
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Como habría sido la vida de Harry si hubiera creído que todo se trataba de una elaborada broma de sus tíos y nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts, One Shot


Harry Potter el niño que no creyó

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la visita de Hagrid, los Dursley estaban molestos aunque también felices de deshacerse del mocoso por una temporada

Cuando tienes que irte a tu colegio de fenómenos – dijo Vernon una tarde

Oh vamos hasta cuándo va a durar esa estúpida broma – dijo Harry

De que hablas – dijo Vernon

Por favor, en serio quieres que me crea que existe un mundo mágico, cuando eres tu el que a diario me dice que la magia no existe – dijo Harry – si eso existiera porque en el mundo hay tantos problemas, te diré una cosa si de verdad la magia existiera yo ya la habría usado para recuperar a mis padre y mi infancia y sé que tú la habrías usado para deshacerte de mi

Petunia y Vernon se miraron, al parecer los diez años de abuso habían servido, el chico no creía en aquella tonterías, creía que ellos solo se estaban divirtiendo a costa suya, nadie podía mentir así

No sé cómo se las arreglaron para montar tal circo sin que yo me diera cuenta y no quiero saberlo, odio tener que ser el aguafiestas a mí me gusta una buena broma de vez en cuando, fue divertido al principio pero ya no tiene gracia y de hecho me está poniendo muy nervioso, así que ya basta – dijo Harry

Sabes que tienes razón, se nos ha ido la mano, ya no seguiremos – dijo Petunia que estaba a punto de reírse al imaginar la cara de su hermana si supiera que su único y adorado hijo no creía en la existencia del mundo mágico

Gracias – dijo Harry un poco sorprendido – ahora podemos deshacernos de toda esa basura, sobre todo del pájaro que no me deja dormir

Si, tu ve a preparar el almuerzo, yo me encargo – dijo Petunia

Genial – dijo Harry y se fue a la cocina aun sorprendido de que no lo regañaran por malograrles la broma que le tenían encima desde hacía un mes

Increíble, no se cree la existencia de ese mundo – dijo Vernon que pese a todo conocía a su sobrino y sabia cuando fingía y cuando era honesto

Shh, iré a tirar toda esa basura pero debemos hacer que no vengan por el – dijo Petunia y jalo a su marido por las escaleras

Cómo? Nos siguieron hasta aquella cabaña – dijo Vernon

Ah…. Tengo una idea, una amiga del country club, envía a sus hijos a un internado en el extranjero, según recuerdo esas cartas solo le llegan a los magos que viven dentro del país, no a los que viven afuera, no lo encontraran o no podrán obligarlo, algo así fue lo que Lilly le explico a mis padres una vez mientras cenábamos – dijo Petunia

Quieres que gastemos dinero en un internado en el extranjero – dijo Vernon

Quieres deshacerte del mocoso y de esa gente o no, lo enviaremos al extranjero y no tendremos que liderar con él, también nos iremos nosotros, no querías comprar un departamento en Mallorca – dijo Petunia

Está bien, lo haremos – dijo Vernon – enviaremos a Dudley a otro internado entonces y nosotros también nos iremos

Dos horas más tarde Harry estaba sentado junto la barra de la cocina leyendo uno de los libros de literatura que Dudley nunca había tocado mientras vigilaba el almuerzo que se estaba haciendo, Petunia le había dicho que lo preparaba desde las nueve pero había esperado hasta las once para comenzar, entonces Petunia hizo su aparición y dejo tres libros a su lado llamando la atención

Que es eso?- dijo Harry

Léelos – dijo Petunia

Internados en el extranjero – dijo Harry tomando el primer libro y leyendo la portada

Revísalos y escoge el que más te guste, hemos decidido enviarlos a los dos al extranjero, ya escogimos el de Dudley, tu tío y yo nos iremos de vacaciones hasta el próximo verano – dijo Petunia

Harry estaba más que sorprendido

Y ahora viviremos en Mallorca – dijo Harry

Si, ahora revisa eso, tu tío y yo iremos por los pasaportes, nos llevaremos a Dudley con nosotros, cuando volvamos espero que hayas tomado tu decisión

Claro – dijo Harry – pero ya tiraste toda esa basura

En eso estoy – dijo Petunia

Harry reviso a conciencia los libros, irse a estudiar en el extranjero era algo que lejos de molestarlo le alegraba, igual que tenia él en Inglaterra, en otro país podría comenzar de cero, al principio quiso hacer más preguntas pero si sus tíos de verdad querían enviarlo a estudiar afuera, porque echarlo a perder haciendo preguntas, al final tomo su decisión

Sobre las cinco llegaron los Dursley, había guardado el almuerzo y limpiado su habitación ya que había algo de desorden

Y tomaste tu decisión – dijo Vernon nada mas llego

Si, esta – dijo Harry mostrándole el libro

Academia Kost Jay Woods, en Brandemburgo Alemania – leyó Vernon – bien, reservare los boletos, saldrás mañana con tu tía para hacer la inscripción

Diez días más tarde todo estaba listo, las clases comenzaban el 10 pero viajaría con Petunia el mismo primero de septiembre para adaptarse al cambio de horario

Realmente Petunia tenía otra intención, ella sabía que las clases en Hogwarts comenzaban el primero de septiembre y sabía que cuando no apareciera lo buscarían ya que su hermana había tenido la misma reacción que Harry

No se preocupe señora Dursley, cuidaremos muy bien de su sobrino – dijo la directora del lugar

Eso espero, bueno Harry, cuídate, pórtate bien, se responsable y demuéstranos que tomamos una buena decisión enviándote aquí – dijo Petunia

Si tía, lo prometo – dijo Harry

En un impulso Petunia abrazo a su sobrino, estaba feliz de que no creyera en el mundo mágico así estaría a salvo y no era para reírse de Lilly, muy en el fondo le habría gustado que Lilly tampoco hubiera entrado a ese mundo, el abrazo duro unos treinta segundos

Conseguí esto para ti, son fotos de tus padres – dijo Petunia dándole un pequeño álbum de fotos

Petunia sabia de la existencia de las fotos mágicas que se movían, pero recordó que a Lilly esas fotos la ponían muy nerviosa, así que todas las fotos de ella eran normales

Harry lo abrió y vio varias fotos de sus padres, en solitario, juntos y algunas con el, también habían fotos de el mismo de bebe

Bien, me voy – dijo Petunia

Harry en un impulso fue y la abrazo

Gracias por cuidarme – dijo Harry

Se lo prometí a tu madre, tú tienes sus mismo ojos – dijo Petunia devolviéndole el abrazo y beso su frente – nos vemos el próximo verano

En el fondo Harry extrañaría la presencia de sus tíos ya que ellos a su modo siempre habían cuidado de él y Petunia extrañaría a su sobrino ya que era lo único que tenia de su hermana y ahora lamentaba no haberlo tratado como debería

Venga conmigo señor Potter le mostrare su habitación – dijo la directora

Mientras Harry se instalaba en su nuevo hogar en Alemania, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en una muy real escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se llevaba a cabo la selección de los de primer año

En el tren, todos habían buscado y vuelto a buscar a Harry Potter sin encontrarlo, todo en la selección iba bien hasta que nombraron a la persona que todos esperaban

Harry Potter – llamo Mcgonagal pero nadie subió – Harry Potter – volvió a llamar con el mismo resultado

Tuvo que seguir con la selección hasta que no quedo ninguno confundiendo a todos

Los profesores revisaron todo el colegio pensando que podía haberse perdido en los pasillos, revisaron los jardines, no sin temor sondearon en lago y el bosque prohibido, dos profesores incluso fueron hasta la estación en Hogsmade y también revisaron el pueblo, pero Harry Potter no estaba

A la mañana siguiente Dumbledore y Mcgonagal viajaron a Privet Drive, Hagrid les había dicho lo que había pasado cuando le entrego su carta, al llegar tocaron pero nadie salió, entonces decidieron entrar

Encontraron que la casa estaba totalmente deshabitada y en silencio, las cortinas estaban corridas y todos los muebles de la sala, cocina y las habitaciones cubiertos con sabanas blancas, sobre la mesa de la

cocina encontraron una nota escrita en una simple hoja de papel

 _Fenómenos_

 _Harry no cree en su mundo lo cual nos alegra, de hecho cree que se trato de una broma muy elaborada_

 _Lo enviamos a un internado normal en el extranjero, le prometí a mi hermana que lo mantendría a salvo y es lo que hare, pero no hay lugar en mi vida para ese mundo, no dejare que me quiten a mi sobrino y como su tutora yo decido lo que hace y lo que no_

 _Tal vez no deberían haber enviado a un empleado de mantenimiento_

 _Hasta nunca_

 _Petunia Dursley_

En algo tiene razón, porque enviaste a Hagrid – dijo Mcgonagal

A él le… - dijo Dumbledore

Si, si ya se me eso, yo también quiero mucho a Hagrid, pero nadie toma en cuenta a un empleado de mantenimiento – dijo Mcgonagal – que haremos ahora

Buscarlo y traerlo a Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore

Lo enviaron al extranjero, no podrás con las leyes que son más modernas que las nuestras – dijo Mcgonagal – no debiste enviar a Hagrid

Como si fuera una profecía lo que Mcgonagal dijo se cumplió, encontraron a Harry en Alemania pero las leyes lo protegieron y prohibieron decirle nada sobre su naturaleza mágica, sobre todo despues de enterarse de la absurda fama del niño que vivió, para que su magia no fuera un problema sellaron su núcleo mágico y otro para que sus genes mágicos no pasaran a las siguientes generaciones, también pusieron una orden de alejamiento, si quería ignorar la existencia del mundo mágico, lo haría, por ultimo habían le había hecho creer que su apellido era Evans y no Potter para que no lo encontraran ya que no estaban de acuerdo con los británicos que querían convertir a un niño inocente en escudo y arma

 **25 años despues**

Harry era feliz tenía todo lo que podía pedir

Ya no era el niño pequeño y enclenque que había sido, ahora era alto muy atractivo con un trabajado y moldeado cuerpo por sus idas regulares al gimnasio, su cabello ahora estaba más corto al estilo Alejandro Sanz uno de sus cantantes favoritos, a los 16 años se había sometido a una cirugía con laser en Mallorca donde quedo al cuidado de su tío por un mes, pero ahora su vista era perfecta y claro ahora usaba ropa nueva y de su talla

A los 18 años, los abogados de sus padres se contactaron con el diciéndole que había heredado una pequeña fortuna que lo dejaría vivir su vida muy cómodamente siempre y cuando la supiera administrar y aumentar

Se había graduado con honores de la academia Kost Jay Woods, destacando en literatura, arte, filosofía e idioma, como era de esperarse ahora hablaba alemán fluido, también español y francés, sus tíos y primo asistieron a su graduación

Su relación con ellos había mejorado bastante, nunca recuperaría los años perdidos, pero era mejor mirar hacia el futuro, de regalo por su graduación le regalaron un auto nuevo igual al que le habían dado a Dudley

Harry decidió mudarse a Dusseldorf donde compro un departamento y se inscribió en la universidad para estudiar filosofía y literatura, mientras hacía cursos de arte y fotografía

Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa, en 2001 la buena relación que había establecido con su única familia se fue a la basura cuando descubrieron su orientación sexual, ninguno acepto que fuera homosexual, nunca volvió a verlos, dos años despues se entero de la muerte de Vernon a causa de un infarto, fue al funeral solo por cordialidad aunque solo se quedo un rato

Se graduó de la universidad con honores y había empezado a trabajar en un periódico Alemán, también había alquilado un local para tener un estudio de fotografía que resulto muy exitoso, Petunia fue una vez mas quien le dijo que una de las pasiones de su hermana era la fotografía

Pronto comenzaron a llamarlo de todas partes, todo tipo de clientes, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba viajando por el mundo haciendo sesiones de fotos para presidentes, reyes y todo tipo de eventos de alta categoría, el sueño de todo fotógrafo

También había decidido tener su propia galería de arte que estaba teniendo mucho éxito, todos querían sus fotos y al mismo tiempo aumentando su fortuna

En 2005 le toco enfrentar momentáneamente su pasado, un evento que lo hizo recordar aquellas cosas extrañas que le pasaban cuando era un niño y se asustaba, pero que habían dejado de ocurrir cuando cumplió once años, incluso su cicatriz que le gustaba había desaparecido hasta que no fue más que una delgada línea que apenas se distinguía, le echo la culpa a la pubertad, fue ese año durante una corta visita a Inglaterra a donde no había ido desde que se fue a Alemania, cuando tuvo en encuentro medio raro

Iba en un taxi cuando al pasar frente a una esquina leyó un nombre que le pareció familiar

Que es el caldero chorreante?- le pregunto a su asistente

No lo sé, no me suena – dijo el hombre

Nunca lo había escuchado – dijo el taxista

Harry negó con la cabeza pensando que era cosa de su imaginación que últimamente daba muchas vueltas, aunque también podía ser efecto del cambio de horario ya que hacía solo un par de días había estado en Nueva York y aun estaba bajo sus efectos

Al día siguiente que era domingo decidió ir a recorrer la ciudad, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, tras todo el día haciendo turismo y de compras, fue a por algo para merendar y entro a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad antes de volver al hotel, fue ahí donde tuvo una extraña conversación

 _Flash back_

 _Entro pidió un sándwich y un jugo, algunas personas se le acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo, todo iba bien hasta que llego la hora de irse_

 _Me das un café y tres brownies para llevar – dijo Harry – cuanto te debo_

 _Claro – dijo Brad quien atendía la cafetería_

 _Tras unos minutos ya lo tenía en la mano_

 _Un sándwich, un jugo, tres brownies y un café, son 23,50 euros – dijo Brad_

 _Conserva el cambio – dijo Harry poniendo 25 euros en la barra_

 _Gracias – dijo Brad tomando el dinero_

 _Nos vemos – dijo Harry_

 _Se levanto para irse pero fue interceptado por una chica más o menos de su edad, con mucho pelo castaño rizado y muy enmarañado y los dientes delanteros dos veces más largos y anchos de lo normal_

 _Hola!- dijo la chica_

 _Hola – dijo Harry y quiso avanzar pero la chica volvió a interponerse en su camino y recorrió su frente con la vista dándole una sensación de deja vu_

 _Eres Harry Potter!- grito la chica llamando la atención de todo los presentes – oh lo sé todo sobre ti por supuesto – agrego con aires de sabelotodo que Harry no soportaba_

 _Lo siento chica, no conozco a ningún Harry Potter – dijo Harry y rodeo a la chica_

 _COMO QUE NO!, TU ERES HARRY POTTER Y DEBISTE HABER IDO A HOGWARTS, ERA TU OBLIGACION!- rugió la chica con voz mandona como si su palabra fuera la ley – le diré a Dumbledore y el te obligara a hacer lo que debes_

 _Harry estaba algo asustado de aquella chica que actuaba como una completa loca y esa sensación de jeja vu no lo dejaba aunque no entendía de que, rápidamente salió de ahí y subió a un taxi, al día siguiente supo por la noticias que la chica había sido arrestada por alterar el orden público, lo demás no le intereso_

 _Fin flash back_

Estuvo cuatro días en Inglaterra y como ese tuvo varios encuentros mientras caminaba por la calle solo que no le hablaban solo se lo quedaban mirando, lo saludaban y luego se escabullían

Como te fue – le pregunto su novio de aquel entonces cuando volvió a Alemania

Solo diré que los británicos son raros – dijo Harry antes de besarlo

Pero no solo se dedicaba al periodismo, a la fotografía y al arte, también había decidido incursionar escribiendo libros, con títulos como los Merodeadores, el fantasma de las bromas, libros sobre mitología griega, historias de drama, incluso de romance, todo lo que se le viniera a la mente, sus libros también se vendían como pan caliente

Años más tarde en 2009, habiendo ya viajado por todo el mundo, con mucho éxito y mucho dinero en el banco, volvió a su hogar en Alemania y tras pensarlo decidió que quería ser padre y se fue a Estados Unidos donde ser padre soltero era relativamente más fácil y se estableció en Miami donde tenía muchos amigos y se compro una mansión para su familia

Analizo todas sus opciones y opto por un vientre de alquiler, sus amigos lo apoyaron incondicionalmente

El 30 de enero de 2010, mismo día que su madre habría cumplido 50 años, tuvo a su primer hijo a que llamo Jhon Alexander Evans, era un hermoso niño de cabello rubio oscuro con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, de resto era idéntico a él, a la fecha no sabía de dónde había salido ese nombre

Dos años despues por el mismo método, el 10 de mayo de 2012 tuvo a su segundo hijo un hermoso y saludable niño al que llamo James Sirius Evans, aunque nunca pudo explicar de dónde salía su segundo nombre, tenía su mismo cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero de resto era idéntico a su madre biológica que era la misma madre de Jhon

Dos años despues en 2014 repitió el proceso y esta vez fue una doble bendición ya que vinieron dos, sus únicas hijas Lilly Elizabeth y Emma Michelle Evans, los primeros nombres de las niñas eran el nombre completo de su madre Lilly Emma Evans, era dos hermosas niñas de cabello rubio rojizo que habían heredado de su abuela y tenían unos hermosos y brillantes ojos marrón chocolate que Harry creía habían heredado de su padre nacieron el 21 de diciembre, solo unos días antes de navidad

Finalmente a finales de 2015 quiso intentarlo otra vez y el 19 de Junio de 2016, nació su último hijo al que llamo Charlie Daniel Evans, por su abuelo materno y uno de sus amigos

Pasaba el tiempo viajando por todo el mundo o en su casa entre Alemania y Estados Unidos

Si Harry era feliz con su vida normal, con los problemas típicos de cualquier persona, pero las cosas buenas, tenia amigos, hijos hermosos, un trabajo que amaba, una casa, que mas podía pedir, solo que todo siguiera igual

Papi te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Jhon acercándosele

Claro campeón dime – dijo Harry poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura

En la escuela nos mandaron a escribir sobre una experiencia de vida – dijo Jhon

Que bueno, tu tienes mucho que contar – dijo Harry

Pero también nos preguntaron que cambiaríamos – dijo Jhon – tu que cambiarias papi

Harry se quedo pensando un segundo

Nada – dijo Harry mirando a su hijo

Nada de nada – dijo Jhon con inocencia

Hm-hum – dijo Harry – la vida es una sola y es mejor aprender a valorar lo que tenemos y no llorar por lo que no tenemos, disfrutar las cosas buenas, ignorar las cosas malas y aprender de nuestros errores, ok

Si papi – dijo Jhon y se fue a terminar su tarea

Harry sonrió, si la vida era buena y no la cambiaría por nada

Así Harry vivía su vida feliz sin saber lo que su decisión había causado, despues de todo, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

-/-/-/

Díganme que les parece

tendrá otro capi de secuela

besos:)


End file.
